


Autumn Fire

by lysanatt



Series: Masks Universe [2]
Category: Haru o Daiteita, Haru wo Daiteita (Embracing Love), Nitta Youka
Genre: BL, M/M, Manga, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyasaka is auditioning for Mochimune's film, and Mochimune is enchanted. Prequel to The Gift, Masks, Removed, and How to Tame a Lover in Three Easy Steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to The Gift, Masks, Removed, and How to Tame a Lover in Three Easy Steps.  
> For Geri-chan.

**Notes**: For [](http://geri-chan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**geri_chan**](http://geri-chan.insanejournal.com/)

**Autumn Fire**

Lost in the memory of Iwaki-kun's perfect performance, Mochimune is unable to keep his concentration. He sighs quietly. How is he supposed to be able to make films when all he can get is a bunch of horrid, talentless poseurs who can do nothing but look flashy. The actor who is auditioning -a beautiful dark-haired boy - is hopeless! Mochimune takes a sip of the tea someone brought him half an hour ago. Cold. Mochimune does not like cold. He likes _hot_: hot, intense, burning, no matter if it something as simple as a cup of tea, or something important, like finding the actor who is supposed to play the disturbed murderer in his next production.

And all Mochimune gets is lukewarm. Cold. Indifferent.

"Thank you," he says, as politely as he is able to, which is not much. He knows that his assistant will berate him later if he doesn't _try_, not that he cares to. 'Please, let us look at the last one,' he says, trying to convey his annoyance without words. Mochimune wants to sneer that he has wasted a day. He wants Iwaki-kun. He wants-

Mochimune's head snaps up, a sudden interest flares in the way he regards the actor who has just stepped into the room.

'Miyasaka Keigo.' The young man bows slightly, a measured bow, precisely enough not to be offending, far from enough to be polite.

The slight curl of Mochimune's lips reveals an interest that would have surprised those who know him. He does not reply, just lets his eyes slide over the man, taking in the autumn red hair, the determination in his eyes. Behind the measured movements there seems to be a hidden depth. This is it, what Mochimune has been looking for - if only the boy is able to act. Mochimune smiles his knife-sharp smile.

'Could you kill for love?' he asks softly, locking eyes with the actor. Mochimune knows that _he_ could, and he wants his main actor to exude a similar feeling. Mochimune wants someone who knows passion, desire and hate. Intimately.

For a moment, Miyasaka-kun looks startled. Then he takes a deep breath and returns the gaze, a slight smile on his pretty mouth. 'Would you like to find out, Mochimune-sama?' he asks, and his eyes are on fire.

That instant, Mochimune forgets all about Iwaki-kun. His smile widens. 'It would be my pleasure, Miyasaka-kun. And yours.'


End file.
